elana_champion_of_lustfandomcom-20200214-history
Seer
Chapter 1 Seer first appearance in chapter 1 is at the houses. The Seer has the power to perceive the future including some of the encounters that Elana will have to solve. She offers Elana to give her advise in exchange for money; if Elana asks her (and pays) to know about her mission, she will provide different answers that hide the answer for some of the "chain events" and proper answers to give in conversations with specific characters. The 12th most important answers are: # The shop opens only through excitement waves # If the fields you wish to plow, to the vegetables you must abow. # Music is born in red hair. # To get a good night sleep your tummy must be filled. # In the world of sales it is better to have good spirits. # Anger issues are cured with cool beverages. # To open yourself to magic you need a spirit warmth. # Fortresses fall before eels. # The rules of kings lie underground. # If you are influential a job on your house you must do. # Kiss, dodge, load, dodge, load, attack, attack, finish off and you shall win. # Registries are sung from a window beneath the starlight. She will also "play a game" with Elana for 100 coins. Meanings Warning! Spoilers ahead! * The shop opens only through excitement waves ** The shop in the forest will open after you complete the witch quest * If the fields you wish to plow, to the vegetables you must abow. ** This a clue to the right dialog option when approaching Tina. The right option is to tell Tina to talk with the vegetables. * Music is born in red hair. ** The flute you need to finish the Twin bards event is sold in Rala's shop. * To get a good night sleep your tummy must be filled ** After completing the Innkeeper event, you will get a room. * In the world of sales it is better to have good spirits. ** This references Loola's event, you need the Spirit form to finish it. * Anger issues are cured with cool beverages. ** Buy the cooling potion at the forest shop, go to the hot spring by night and fuck the spirit of fury there with the potion. * To open yourself to magic you need a spirit warmth. ** To gain acces to the mage academy, you'll need the Spirit form and heat powers. * Fortresses fall before eels. ** After ending Loola's event, you get an eel pie, necessary to unlock the castle. * The rules of kings lie underground. To complete the King and Queen events, you must visit the crypt from the church of Stallos. * If you are influential a job on your house you must do. After reaching 60% global influence and finding the shovel, you can dig a hole to set up a trap in your nest. * Kiss, dodge, load, dodge, load, attack, attack, finish off and you shall win. A small tip to defeat the Archmage, Kiss, spirit form, enhance your wind, cast the wind, cast the wind, and keep doing so until you win. Due to the nerfs applied on the Archmage fight, this combo is no longer mandatory to defeat him. * Registries are sung from a window beneath the starlight. During the Lodred's event, you can visit him at the houses by night and gain access to the in-game gallery. (compilation of all images and animations from the chapter 1)